


Hold My Own

by Jld71



Series: October Challenger: Bingo and Inktober! 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoyed Sam Winchester, Bar Fight, Bickering, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Sam and Dean end a bar fight.





	Hold My Own

**Author's Note:**

> Do Not Re-Post Without My Written Permission - Only To Be Posted On My AO3 Or LiveJournal Accounts.
> 
> Written for the 1_million_words - Welcome to the October Challenge: Bingo and Inktober! 2019
> 
> Bingo Card: Hurt/Comfort and Angst  
Squares:  
It’s Been Awhile  
Apology Not Accepted  
Panic  
Scar  
Mutual Pining  
Why?  
Bandaging Wounds  
Withdrawal

Bingo Square: Why?

“Why did you do that?” Sam yelled after Dean stepped in front of the punch meant for him. All he heard in response was Dean’s grunt as he went down on one knee. Wasting no time, he balled up his fist and clocked the guy squarely in the jaw, sending him backward and away from Dean. He reached down, grabbed Dean by the wrist and hauled him back up onto his feet. “Don’t pull that shit with me,” he said tensely. “I’m a grown ass man and I can hold my own in a fight.”

“Yeah, Sammy, I get it,” Dean replied sullenly, placing a hand to his aching chin, and rubbing away the pain. He knew Sam could handle himself in a fight, whether it was a bar fight like the one they had just been in, or a fight against one of the supernatural beings they hunted. It was just his nature to protect his younger brother, something Sam would never really understand.

“And for the last time, it’s Sam,” he huffed out angrily as he glared at his older brother before reaching out to him and pulling him into a bone crushing hug. He knew Dean would only ever see him as his little brother, the one their dad had charged him to care for, to protect and as much as he hated it, secretly he appreciated Dean for his unwavering support and love. 

“Okay, Sam,” Dean gritted out, letting him know he’d had enough of the chick flick moment.

Stepping back from his brother Sam’s lips quirked up into a smile. “So, how’s your jaw feeling? Want me to get you some ice for that?”

“Nah, I’m good, but thanks for the offer.”

Sam snorted, Dean was always too stubborn to admit when he was hurt. “Yeah, okay,” he responded, letting the subject drop as they stepped over an unconscious man lying on the floor on their way out.


End file.
